


Repurposed Lives

by I_have_problems



Series: Two dogs, an Android, and a grumpy human [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU- Androids can feel pain after deviating, Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor is Adorable, Cute Dogs, Detectives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hank and Connor being awesome, Hurt/Comfort, I don’t know what else to tag, Murder Mystery, Protective Hank, hurt Connor, worried Hank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_problems/pseuds/I_have_problems
Summary: After the revolution Connor and Hank fall into a peaceful routine until a peculiar new case lands on their desk.Androids are dying left and right for seemingly no reason and when the killer finds out who’s investigating this doesn’t spell out good news for the life Connor and Hank have cautiously built together.





	Repurposed Lives

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is a continuation of the first story in my series but can be read it alone. All you really need to know is that Connor and Hank adopted a Husky Inu puppy named Fish 
> 
> Also this takes place in an alternate universe where androids can feel pain and other things like heat and cold. I kinda explained this to myself as the androids experience all these things before deviancy but they only get the means to feel pain and other sensations when they are no longer inhibated by their code restricting it. Idk it made sense in my head just go with it.

After the revolution life fell into a calm routine for Connor and Hank. Connor would get up in the morning and wake up Hank with a chipper “good morning!” and Hank would reply with a “fuck you”. After breakfast Connor would remind Hank that to much caffeine wasn’t good for humans as Hank gave him the middle finger pouring himself a second cup. Connor would feed Fish and Sumo before getting dressed for the day. 

After he had received his first pay check Hank had insisted that they go shopping so Connor could “wear something other than that goddamn suit”. Connor was fairly pleased with his closet of dress shirts and sweaters and he had to admit that human clothes were much less rough on his skin.

They Usually drove to the police station but occasionally he was able to convince Hank to walk. It was always pleasant to get fresh air in the cool mornings. 

This routine was nice it made Connor feel like he had a mission to accomplish even if that mission was just wake up Hank or make coffee. Work however was less constant after the revolution crime had spiked especially against newly liberated Android though Android on human violence wasn’t uncommon either. Some days were more hectic than other but most cases ended up being pretty open and shut. None of the perpetrators were particularly smart about how they went about committing the crime so most of the time these cases were over within a day or two. 

However today when Fowler called Hank and him in with a case he had a particularly grave look on his face that didn’t spell out good news. 

“There was a body found on Webb Rd. in an alleyway” 

“Android or Human” Hank said leaning back in his chair looking slightly bored they had some many of these cases piling up it was hard to be surprised when another turned up.

“Android” Fowler said his eyebrows furrowed “No fingerprints, no blood. The first responders asked if I could bring you guys in to take a look. Just go in there and check it out I know you guys are swamped we all are but the first responders seemed real shaken up about this one”

“Sure whatever, but if we end up working overtime I expect a bonus” Hank grumbled getting up from his seat and heading for the door “come on Connor” 

As they started out of the station Connor spoke up “do you think it could be Android on Android violence since they couldn’t find any fingerprints” Connor asked opening the passenger door and climbed inside. 

“Who knows” Hank shrugged started the ignition and pulling out of the parking lot. The rest of the drive was mostly silent until Hank turned on his heavy metal. The street they arrived at seemed fairly down and out with several homeless people hanging around and trash littering the ground there were a few people hanging around the police line talking among them selfs in a sort of morbid curiosity. They crossed the line and Hank went off to talk with the first responders while Connor went to check out the body. It appeared to be a model AX300 named Garret.

Fowler wasn’t wrong when he said no blood because the Android upon closer inspection seemed to be completely drained of thirium through several holes in his wrists, legs, head, and neck. Whoever had done this had knowledge about how Androids are constructed because unlike humans Androids thirium was sectioned off for each part of the body so to completely drain an Android multiple holes would have to be made. 

That increased the likelihood of it being an Android or maybe a former Cyberlife employee. Hank knelt down beside Connor looking at the body “what happened to him?” Hank muttered looking around seeing no obvious wounds 

“He seems to have been drained of all his thirium” Connor said pointing at a couple of the holes in the Androids skin “a fairly slow and messy way to kill someone”

“So they must killed him elsewhere and brought his body here” Hank said his brows furrowing 

“The question is why kill him in such an ineffective way it’s just not logical”Connor said 

“Rage? Anger can make people act in very unlogical ways” Hank said turning to Connor 

“Maybe but what would they do with all that thirium” Connor wondered 

“Don’t know, not really all that much to go on here” Hank said standing up and Connor followed suit. 

“Seems this Android still has his LED in so if the killer is specifically targeting Androids this Android would fairly easy to pull out of a crowd.” Connor speculated

“Well I’m willing to bet the fucker wasn’t targeting humans” Hank said in a tone that Connor had grow to recognize as sarcasm. 

“Did they find anything else around here” Connor said glancing around but not finding anything of interest.

“No it seems the killer was pretty thorough covering up their tracks” Hank said heading for the exit 

“We can probably dig up more information on that Android back at the station” Connor said following close behind Hank. 

“Let’s hope cause this whole thing,” Hank gestured back at the crime scene a frustrated look on his face “it just doesn’t sit right with me.”

~~~

The ride back was quiet Hank didn’t even bother putting on music to fill the silence. Hank seemed bothered but Connor couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was that was bothering him. Hank had seen plenty of dead bodies in his time as detective so why did this seem to be bothering him. The car stopped at the station but Hank didn’t make a move to get out letting out a long sigh and dropping his hands from the steering wheel. He seemed on the verge of saying something so Connor waited. 

“Why don’t you just take that thing out?” Hank said finally a ting of annoyance to his voice but he sounded more tired than anything. 

“I don’t think I understand what you mean” Connor said peering over at Hank incredulously. 

“Your LED” Hank said simply as if it had been obvious. 

Connor thought for a moment he wasn’t quite sure why he hadn’t taken it out maybe he didn’t really fully want to let go of being an Android it was always more simple back then. “I don’t know” Connor stated turning his gaze down to his feet “it feels a bit more honest. I don’t aim to be human I just want to be me.” 

Hank sighed again but looked a bit less stressed. He opened the car door and moved to get out, Connor followed “I’ll never get you Connor” he said and it was left at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!!
> 
> for the most part I know where I’m going with this story but if you guys have any suggestions or ideas feel free to comment them. 
> 
> Also if you find any errors please let me know since I don’t have a beta reader thanks!


End file.
